


Yuuri, Victor o Bruxo e os 7 Anões

by k_haruyuki



Series: Extra Maleficent Fairytales [English & Portugês] [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Christophe Giacometti Flirts, Inspired by Fanart, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Maleficent Victor Nikiforov, Misunderstandings, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Romantic Comedy, Running Away, Social Media, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Witch Victor Nikiforov
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Branca de Neve AU onde apenas os 7 anões, um bruxo, e um velho usando maçãs encantadas é igual. O resto? nada mais que pura loucura da autora.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Extra Maleficent Fairytales [English & Portugês] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099424





	Yuuri, Victor o Bruxo e os 7 Anões

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuuri, Victor the Witch and the 7 Dwarfs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187742) by [k_haruyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki). 



_Era uma vez..._

"Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais belo do que eu?" Victor, O Bruxo pergunta ao seu fiel espelho de parede, que não esboça nenhuma reação. 

O bruxo pisca duas vezes, antes de arregalar os olhos e dar um tapa na própria testa.

"Meu deus, eu esqueci de ligar ele!" Então, tirando com muita dificuldade da longa capa preta um controle remoto, ele liga o espelho, avança alguns canais até chegar em um cujo homem de roupas pretas e maquiagem roxa surge de braços fechados. "Aha!"

O homem abre os olhos e olha para o bruxo seriamente.

"De novo?" Ele pergunta, e o bruxo afirma com a cabeça animadamente, o que o faz soltar um longo suspiro. "Está bem."

Victor, O Bruxo limpa a garganta, ajeita a roupa e respira fundo.

"Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais belo do que eu?" Ele pergunta ao seu fiel espelho de parede, que dessa vez esboça a mesma reação de sempre.

"Sim, meu mestre." O espelho diz, coçando o nariz de tão entediado que está.

"Isso!!! Eu sabia que tem alguém mais belo do que eu nesse reino." O bruxo exclama, animado, enquanto o espelho lhe olha com a sobrancelha erguida, como se dissesse 'é mesmo?', algo que é ignorado por ele.

"E então, meu mestre? Como deseja encontrar essa pessoa?" O espelho, que por sinal se chama Georgi, passa a olhar para suas unhas, checando para ver se precisa ir à manicure.

"Simples, meu caro espelho!" Victor exclama, com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso em forma de coração. "Basta eu dar uma festa para os nobres deste reino!"

"Oh? Ok, então." O espelho diz, repondo seu batom roxo. "Se for querer oferecer comida boa, sugiro que contrate os Katsukis da pousada Yu-Topia. O Katsudon deles é Di-vi-no."

"Katsudon?" O bruxo pergunta, olhando para o espelho com surpresa, mas este já havia colocado uma placa dizendo 'Pausa para soneca' al, fazendo o bruxo fazer bico.

**~x~**

Yuuri Katsuki é um rapaz comum um pouco acima do peso que ajuda na pousada de sua família e dá aulas de patinação no gelo para crianças. Uma noite, ele retorna para casa depois de um longo dia de aulas, e percebe que, sentando em uma das mesas está o Bruxo Malévolo. Yuuri aponta para ele e pergunta para sua família silenciosamente o que diabos um ser tão terrível como ele está fazendo na humilde pousada. 

"Ele quer comer Katsudon."

Hiroko, Toshiya, Mari e Yuuri se entreolham por um minuto, antes de darem de ombros e voltarem aos seus afazeres anteriores. Logo, o Katsudon está pronto e é claro que sobra para Yuuri ter que o servir para aquele ser maligno.

"Aqui está o seu pedido." Yuuri diz, se ajoelhando e servindo para ele uma grande tigela de Katsudon e colocando ao lado molhos e um par de palitos de comer.

"Muito obrigado!" O Bruxo diz, abrindo um largo sorriso para ele.

Yuuri se assusta, não esperando esse tipo de reação dele. Timidamente, ele o observa pegar um pedaço de porco e colocar na boca.

"VKUSNO!!!!!!!!!" Ele exclama, passando a comer rapidamente enquanto fala. "Meu deus, isso é muito bom! Que delícia! Isso aqui é o que deuses comem?! Que inveja!!! Eu jamais pensei que uma comida assim era servida nesse reino! Maldito espelho, por que ele nunca me contou antes?? Coff Coff!!!!!

"Você está bem?" Yuuri pergunta, batendo nas costas dele de leve e apavorado por que ele está se engasgando. "Coma mais devagar e deixe para conversar depois."

"Ok!" O Bruxo que deveria ser maléfico diz, abrindo um sorriso em forma de coração. 

_Oh. Isso é mal, muito mal._

**...**

E fica pior, pois O Bruxo Malévolo não só avisa que vai dar uma festa em seu próprio castelo. Ele quer que os Katsukis preparem diversos pratos de Katsudon para os convidados. Yuuri pensa que sua família vai recusar o pedido dele, mas sente uma forte dor de cabeça chegando ao ver os olhos brilhantes dos três.

**...**

Misteriosamente, a festa é bastante popular ( ** _Talvez porque as pessoas envolvidas tenham medo de contrariar a vontade do bruxo. Quem realmente sabe?_** ) Tudo fica bem até que Yuuri se apaixona ainda mais pelo bruxo e para disfarçar, acaba bebendo acidentalmente uma taça cheia de champagne. Ele achou gostoso e bebeu mais algumas taças e com isso acabou ficando bêbado ( ** _Dançou com diversos convidados, se despiu para realizar Pole Dancing improvisado e dançou tango com o ser conhecido por ser o mais malvado de todos e no dia seguinte, acaba não lembrando de nada_** ). O problema é que, de manhã cedo, a pessoa de nome Yuuri Katsuki passa ser procurada por todo o reino pelo Bruxo Maléfico. Yuuri, quando acorda de manhã com sua família gritando na porta do quarto dele.

"Yuuri, você precisa fugir e se esconder. O Bruxo quer a sua cabeça!!" Hiroko exclama, em lágrimas.

"Que?" Yuuri pergunta, com muita dor de cabeça.

"Mas que diabos você aprontou ontem, irmão idiota?!" Mari pergunta, empurrando uma mochila e uma longa capa preta nos braços dele.

"Mas eu não fiz nada!" Yuuri exclama, sendo empurrado para fora de casa.

_E foi assim que a fuga da princesa... ops, do simples cidadão daquele reino começou._

**~x~**

**_[Naquela noite, logo após a festa.]_ **

"Ai meu deus, aquele rapaz me deixou super encantado. E ele é tão bonito, a perfeita personificação do deus Eros. Ei, espelho, espelho meu. Já parou de cair sangue do meu nariz?"

"Não se preocupe, Meu Mestre. Você continua malvado mesmo com todo esse sangue escorrendo no seu nariz." Georgi diz, se perfumando todo. "Como um vampiro, exceto que o sangue é seu e que está saindo de suas narinas."

"Isso é terrível, Georgi!" O Bruxo Victor exclama, se jogando em um sofá e começando a lamentar o fato de que ele sequer descobriu o nome do seu Eros.

"Yuuri Katsuki." O espelho diz, penteando seus cabelos pretos. "Esse é o nome dele."

"Yuuri Katsuki." O bruxo repete, se animando de repente. "Quero cartazes por todo o reino, dizendo que eu procuro por ele, imediatamente!!"

"Eu não acho isso uma boa idéia, Meu Mestre." O espelho diz, ajeitando sua roupa. "Agora se me der licença, eu tenho um encontro para ir."

"ISSO NÂO É JUSTO!!" 

**~x~**

"Oh, ele acordou!" Yuuri escuta, ao despertar de seu sono. 

Para a surpresa dele, ele se vê cercado por 7 anões bastante peculiares.

"Bom dia." Ele diz, se curvando para eles.

Ele percebe que está em uma floresta e que deve ter desmaiado porque acabou não dormindo direito essa noite.

"Hmm, você claramente não é daqui." Um dos anões diz, erguendo um celular e tirando uma foto dele. "No Facebook dos anões, não há ninguém igual a você." 

"Facebook?" Yuuri pergunta, não entendendo nada do que ele estava falando.

"Tsk. Humanos sem criatividade." O anão diz, e Yuuri nota que ele tem a pele mais escura que os outros. 

"Meu nome é Yuuri." Ele se apresenta, se sentindo desconfortável ao ser observado pelos anões.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAANH??!!" Um outro anão, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes se coloca na frente dele e estica suas pequenas mãos para o rosto dele. "Nem ferrando que seu nome é igual ao meu. Exijo que troque imediatamente!"

_Eh? Trocar?_

"Não seja mesquinho, Yuri-chan. Ele é mais alto do que voce, então voce é quem deveria mudar de nome." Outro anão diz, com um largo sorriso no rosto. "Eu voto por Yuri-chan."

"JJ, agora eu vou acabar com a sua raça." Yuri-chan(?) diz, rangendo os dentes e tentando pular em cima do outro anão chamado JJ, mas é impedido por um outro anão, que apenas acena com a cabeça para Yuuri.

"Só você chama ele assim, JJ, então teremos que escolher outro nome." O anão de pele preta continua mexendo no celular, ignorando os outros ali presentes. "Que tal Yurio? Chris?"

Um anão de cabelos loiros cacheados que exala feromônios se aproxima de Yuuri, o olhando de cima a baixo.

"Ele é fofo, então eu concordo que nosso gatinho ranzinza seja chamado de Yurio." Ele diz, dando uma piscadela para Yuuri, que apenas o olha confuso. "Kenjirou?"

"Eu gosto de Yurio!" Um outro anão, de cabelos loiros com uma franja vermelha, exclama. "Yuuri-sama jamais deveria ser alguém submetido a mudar de nome!"

"Yuuri... sama?" Yuuri pergunta, olhando para o anão com surpresa.

Kenjirou, ao ver que o atual fruto de sua adoração está olhando para ele, solta um grito estranho, fica com o rosto super corado e se esconde atrás de outro anão.

"Seung-Gil?" Ele pergunta, olhando para o anão que acabou de se tornar escudo dele.

"Tanto faz. Eu não me importo." Ele diz, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

"Waaah, a indiferença de Seung-Gil ataca novamente." O anão de pele escura diz, soltando um suspiro. "Ok, nós temos quatro votos para Yurio, então está decidido. Yuri agora será chamado Yurio."

"Por que é que só eu tenho que mudar meu nome e esse porco aí continua com o dele?" Yurio diz, fazendo Yuuri ficar deprimido por ter sido chamado de porco.

"Eu posso ser chamado de Katsuki. Assim não prejudica ninguém." Ele diz, se enrolando na capa.

"Yurio." Eles escutam e o anão de longos cabelos loiros olha para o anão que ainda o segura pela camisa de olhos arregalados. "Peça desculpas."

"Beka, você também?" Yurio pergunta, bastante surpreso. "Tch. A culpa é toda desse porco e agora eu sou obrigado a pedir desculpas."

"Para de fazer drama, Yurio!" O anão de pele escura comenta, soltando um suspiro. "Aliás, meu nome é Phichit."

"Prazer em conhecê-los." Yuuri diz e acaba ficando com o rosto vermelho quando sua barriga ronca alto, algo que surpreende os anões. "Oh, eu estou com fome. Cadê minha mochila..."

"Se está falando disso aqui, nós vasculhamos o que tinha dentro e comemos toda a comida e queimamos o resto das coisas." O anão chamado JJ diz,orgulhosamente, colocando o resto da mochila queimada no chão, perto de Yuuri.

"Eh?" O rapaz diz, ficando de olhos arregalados. "Minhas roupas? Meus livros? Minha comida?! Por que fizeram isso??"

"Eu sabia que a gente não devia ter mexido." Seung-Gil diz, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Não era?" JJ pergunta, surpreso.

"Essa não! Agora ele vai morrer por nossa culpa!!" Minami diz, chorando enquanto ainda usa Seung-Gil como escudo.

"Eu acho que vou ter que arrumar algumas frutas." Yuuri diz, se levantando com dificuldade e começando a andar pela floresta, aleatoriamente.

Os anões se entreolham, se sentindo culpados por terem deixado o rapaz sem nada para comer. 

"Rapazes, por que não fazemos uma festa para receber ele?" Phichit sugere, se animando.

"Boa idéia, Peach!" Chris exclama, se animando também. "Ok. Otabek e JJ estão encarregados da caça. Minami, da madeira para fazer a fogueira. Seung-Gil e Yurio, de preparar o resto da comida na cozinha e Pichit irá coletar frutas e pode pedir ajuda para o Yuuri." 

"E quando a voce, Chris?" JJ pergunta, recebendo uma série de gemidos dos outros cinco.

"Mas é claro que eu irei lustrar minha pole, afinal não seria uma festa sem este glorioso aqui dançando pelado para o nosso convidado." Chris responde, fazendo pose.

"Você tinha que perguntar." Yurio comenta, chutando a bunda de JJ. "Agora eu preciso passar sabão nos meus ouvidos, para ter que esquecer o que eu acabei de ouvir."

JJ olha para ele, confuso. Dando de ombros, ele se junta a Otabek para ir caçar.

**...**

Aquela noite, a festa dos anões foi incrível. Yuuri não só comeu, como também dançou com os outros anões e ficou surpreso ao ver Chris tentando armar uma pole, mas Yurio decidiu impedir ele e sair correndo com a pole nas mãos. Chris então decidiu presentear Yuuri com um vestido ( ** _o da branca de neve_** ), para a surpresa dele.

"Por que um vestido?"

"Porque você ficaria super fof-ooof." Chris começa a responder, mas Phichit o interrompe com uma cotovelada na costela.

"Como você me disse que está se escondendo de alguém, achei melhor você se disfarçar de mulher." Ele responde, sério.

"Oh." Yuuri apenas diz, olhando para ele emocionado. "Ok." 

O problema é que Phichit havia escondido seu telefone e o colocado para transmitir ao vivo a festa em seu canal no Youtube. 

**[Video]**

_Yuuri e os 7 anões_

_8.758_ Visualizações ( ** _Não me perguntem como._** )

**~x~**

No castelo maligno, o Bruxo Victor chora a tarde inteira em seu sofá por sua alma gêmea ainda não ter aparecido.

"Por queeee??!!" Ele pergunta, desolado.

Curiosamente, ele não é o único ali chorando.

"Anyaaaaa!" O Espelho diz, se apoiando na moldura com o rosto todo manchado de maquiagem e lágrimas.

"Yuuuuuuuri!!" Victor exclama, completamente desolado.

**_[ >> x2] [Play]_ **

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" 

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri!!!"

"Anyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

( ** _Ops. Ainda não. Eles ainda estão chorando. Me desculpem._** )

**_[ >>x4] [Play]_ **

"Espelho, espelho meu. Me diga, você sabe o paradeiro da minha alma gêmea?" O Bruxo pergunta, olhando para a noite estrelada da janela mais próxima do sofá.

O Espelho, que parou de chorar e a um tempo passa a ver um vídeo no celular, sorrindo e ignorando completamente seu mestre.

"Espelho, responda a minha pergunta!" Bruxo Victor exclama, assustando o espelho, que acidentalmente acaba deixando o celular cair no chão do castelo.

Quando o Bruxo se aproxima do celular, ele vê o vídeo onde 7 anões e o humano estão dançando. Ele franze a testa, percebendo que o humano lembra alguém que ele viu antes, e arregala os olhos ao ver o humano dançando de costas.

"Eu conheço essa bunda!" Ele exclama, levando a mão na boca. "Ele é o meu Yuuri! Ai meu deus do céu, eu encontrei ele!"

"Pela bunda?" Georgi, o espelho pergunta, surpreso.

"Pela bunda." O bruxo afirma com a cabeça, se afastando do espelho e indo para seu caldeirão, onde ele começa a preparar uma poção do amor que ele pretende fazer Yuuri tomar.

"MEU CELULAR!" O espelho exclama, sendo agora ignorado pelo seu próprio mestre, que continua a assistir o vídeo com os olhos brilhantes.

**~x~**

No dia seguinte, os anões acordam e encontram sua casa limpa e um cheiro gostoso de comida pelo ar.

"Mas que diabos?!" Yurio exclama, assustado com o que vê.

"Bom dia." Yuuri diz, colocando o resto dos pratos na mesa com torradas, ovos, bacon frito, queijo, presunto, café e chá. "Espero que isso seja o suficiente para agradecer pelo que fizeram por mim ontem."

Os anões percebem que ele está usando o vestido, e ficando embaraçado com isso. 

"Vamos comer." Otabek diz, se sentando na mesa. 

Logo, os 7 anões se sentam na mesa para comer. Yuuri retorna para a cozinha e come por lá mesmo, se sentindo um estranho naquela pequena casa. E então, eles acabam escutando alguém bater na porta.

**~x~**

Com a poção pronta, ele decide usar ela para encantar maçãs e para não causar problemas, ele lança uma magia em si mesmo, se disfarçando de seu antigo tutor de magia, Yakov. 

Logo ele está na porta da casa dos 7 anões, onde ele bate duas vezes e fica ansiosamente esperando para que Yuuri abra a porta. Infelizmente não é, e sim um dos anões ( ** _Seung-Gil_** ), que o olha friamente.

"Yuuri está?"

O anão responde fechando a porta na cara do velho, que arregala os olhos.

Ele bate na porta de novo, e lamenta ver outro anão ( ** _Otabek_** )

"Yuuri está?" O velho pergunta de novo.

"Não." Otabek responde, fechando a porta na cara dele.

Não desistindo, ele bate de novo.

"Não conheço!" ( ** _Phichit_** )

"Por que não está perguntando por mim~?" ( ** _Chris_** )

"Eu não sei de porco nenhum." ( ** _Yurio_** )

"Eu não sei de Yuuri-sama nenhum." ( ** _Minami - tentando imitar Yurio_** )

"Yuuri, tem um velho procurando por você!" ( ** _JJ, que apanha depois dos outros 6_** )

Logo o velho se anima ao ver Yuuri aparecer timidamente, usando um vestido, cabelos delizados para trás e um par de óculos de armação azul.

"Posso ajudar?"

"Você quer uma maçã?" O velho pergunta, retirando uma encantada com a poção do amor e estendendo para ele.

"Não, obrigado." Yuuri diz, dando um passo para trás.

"Por que não? Elas estão deliciosas." O velho insiste, não gostando de ver o quanto isso deixa Yuuri nervoso.

"Eu não quero morrer." Yuuri diz, o fazendo parar.

"O que?" O velho pergunta, de olhos arregalados.

"Bem, você foi enviado pelo Bruxo para me matar, não foi? O bruxo quer minha vida, por isso ele espalhou cartazes com o meu nome por todo o reino." Yuuri comenta, se tremendo todo. "Por favor, eu não me lembro do que aconteceu na festa."

"Bem, você dançou bastante com os convidados, fez pole dancing quase pelado e dançou tango comigo." O velho diz, deixando Yuuri horrorizado.

Da janela, Chris assobia, Minami está com o rosto vermelho, Yurio já correu para limpar os ouvidos, Otabek e Seung-Gil estão do mesmo jeito, JJ está todo arrebentado no chão e Phichit, como sempre, está filmando tudo.

"Ai meu deus, eu mudei de idéia." Yuuri diz, em pânico, se aproximando do velho. "Por favor, me de uma dessas maçãs! Eu preciso morrer."

"Não!!" O velho diz, jogando a cesta para o alto. "Essas maçãs possuem uma poção do amor."

Yuuri e os anões olham para o velho chocados.

"Desculpe, mas você é velho demais para mim." Yuuri diz, o olhando friamente. "Além do que eu já estou apaixonado por alguém, mas eu sei que com certeza o Bruxo nunca iria gostar de alguém como eu."

"O que?!" Os anões e o velho perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

Yuuri, fica com o rosto corado, não sabendo mais como agir naquele momento.

"Então era eu o tempo todo?" O Bruxo pergunta, surgindo no lugar do velho, para o choque dos anões e de Yuuri. "Eu estava te procurando porque eu também me apaixonei por você, Yuuri Katsuki. Eu nunca imaginaria que as coisas que eu fiz para te ter aos meus braços foram os motivos para que você tivesse se afastar de mim."

"Você... se apaixonou por mim?" Yuuri pergunta, o olhando timidamente.

"Sim, Yuuri. E gostaria muito de passar o resto da minha vida com você." Victor diz, estendendo a mão para ele.

"Ok." Yuuri diz, estendendo a sua e segurando a dele.

"Pessoal, nosso Yuuri vai se casar!!" Phichit exclama, aplaudindo junto com Chris, Seung-Gil, Otabek e Minami.

**~x~**

_E como ele disse, o Bruxo que na verdade não é Malévolo e sim idiota e o simples professor de patinação no gelo se casam e vivem felizes para sempre._

**_~ Fim ~_ **


End file.
